Gods Q and A!
by Ice Wings of Paradise
Summary: Thalia the Muse hosts this show, hopefully full of blasts of laughter. Rated T just to be safe. No rude parts..
1. Chappie 1: Eris!

Fathom here

**Fathom here! I been on the RP forum for so long, I realized I HAD to write a story!**

**I thought of this idea before bed.**

**Ok. What you do is that if you have a question for any god, any at all, just review and ask me. I'll do my best to get in touch and ask them.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson. No one owns the gods featured.**

Lights flash randomly on the crowd assembled, who are screaming wildly. A voice over says, "Welcome to Gods Q and A! Here's your host, Thalia the Muse!"

A girl around 16 walks on. Her flame red was out, and she was wearing a small black dress, with stiletto heels.

So anyway, Thalia walks on and smiled and waves at the crowd. As the Muse of Comedy, she was the first choice to host this show. Everyone, for no reason at all chuckles and giggles. Thalia has that effect.

"Yes, and welcome to the show," Thalia said directly at the camera, filming live from Olympus on Hephaestus TV. "Today, we have to pretty much beg this person to go on this show. We had to promise her a year's supply of ambrosia. And you know hard that is, with Dionysus gone!"

The crowd bursts into hysterics.

"And now, here's our first guest," Thalia exclaimed.

"Eris!"

Thunder booms somewhere off. The room darkens when Eris, wearing a black flares and a black top walks in and sat down on the couch conveniently located. Eris had the personality that a kid wanted a toy, but their parents said no.

Thalia glanced at the crowd, obviously feeling a bit embarrassed.

The room was silent.

"Get on with it," Eris grumbled.

A girl, wearing a hat with a piece of paper that said "Press" on it, stood up.

"Fathom, from the 'If you were Meant to be a Demigod' forum. I have a few questions to ask."

"Okay then, mortal, get on with it," Eris grumbled. She was NOT having a good time.

"I read from a book that you were Ares' twin, and in battle, you rode with him, shrieking at the blood."

Eris, infuriated, glared at the reporter.

"What book?"

Fathom pressed on.

"It also said that you were an ugly old shrew, and you and Zeus had a, you-know-what, and you produced a daughter, the Princess of Discord."

Eris was now glaring blue murder.

Eris reached into her shoe, pulled out a salt shaker, put on the floor, and kicked it over.

"Woopsie," was all she said.

Fathom screamed, and fell off the seat and into the crowd. Luckily the crowd saved her, but then security guards came and grabbed poor Fathom, and escorted her out of the studio.

The crowd tensed up, alert but not aware of how much salt Eris still has in her sock.

"Well, that ends our show," Thalia managed to get out.

She looked directly at the cameras.

"If you have a question for and major deity, please call 1800-REVIEW, or send a letter at 'Gods Q and A, 999 Review Street, Reviewville.

"Thank you for watching the show!"

Thalia waved at the camera, which was slowly coming airborne, and the crowd cheered, and lights flashed…

**Thanks for reading! Hope youhad a blast reading it, because I did! Remember, review, and AAAAAAAAAASK!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Fathom here… again

**Fathom here… again! I can't help it, I love to write! Ok, this question is for Poseidon from Dragonperson. Thank you soo much! My only review so far! :D (Smiles gratefully)**

Lights flash and a bigger crowd of people scream at the top of their lungs. Multi coloured lights flash all over the audience, blinding a few old people temporarily.

A strong, soothing voice announces, "Welcome to Gods Q and A! Last week, we had Eris..." An image of Eris screaming her head of at some random person comes onto a few plasma screens.

"And we regret the death of Fathom."

An image of Fathom comes on the screen. Slowly, the words 'Rest in Peace' appear on the screen.

"But now we've made the show a bit safer! So, let's welcome our host, Thalia the Muse!"

Everyone screams even louder then before. Thalia walks onto the stage, wearing some jeans and a nice top.

Thalia smiles at the crowd and at the TV cameras.

"Welcome to another episode of Gods Q and A. Last week was a bit of a disaster, but we got a new producer, so hopefully it will be better. Now, today's major deity actually asked to be on the show, so we had to look for some questions!" Thalia chuckles. The crowd bursts into hysterics. Thalia smiles at them.

"Now. Let's welcome him onto the show, Poseidon!"

Poseidon walks onto the stage. He's wearing his usual, Hawaiian shirt with shorts, big trident, fishing hat and a box full of worms. He is a bit wet, which must mean he cam here directly from the sea.

Thalia walks up to Poseidon. She thinks about turning on her electric hand buzzer, but thinks not. She shakes his hand anyway.

Poseidon sits on the big red fluffy couch. He looks pretty chuffed about being on TV.

In the crowd, a girl wearing a 'I Heart the Sea' shirt stands up, shaking with excitement.

(A.N: Dragon, I called you Dracona)

"D-Dracona, President of the 'I Love the Sea' fan club," she manages to get out,

"I got a few questions. Number one, 'Do you drink mango juice?"

Poseidon closes his eyes.

"Mmmm, mango juice. I love it. Practically raised on the stuff. Like Zeus and his honey. Did you know that Zeus is addicted to honey?"

The crowd goes "Ooooh". They all know that if Zeus was watching, there'd be a huge hullabaloo…

Dracona looks a bit calmer. "Number 2. Can I have your auto graph?" She asks.

Poseidon smiles. "Sure."

A picture of him appears out of no where, leaving the smell of wet walruses hanging in the air. Poseidon gets out a texta, signs it, and the picture floats across the room into Dracona's shaking hands.

"Number three. 75 of the Earth is covered in water. How come you aren't in charge instead of Zeus?"

Suddenly, just as everyone feared, Poseidon flew (lol) into a towering rage.

"Don't get me started! I was sick! It was my first time at sea! I wasn't used to it! Mother Rhea had to stay at home, holding the sick bucket while I heaved out partially digested ambrosia!"

Poseidon was in a huge rage. Somewhere on Earth, a few people at sea were capsized.

Thalia stepped between Poseidon and the camera.

"Okay, that concludes our show for tonight. Remember, if you want to have a seat with our audience and ask a question, call 1800-REVIEW, or send a letter and a few golden drachmas to 999 Review Street, Reviewville."

Thalia briefly waves to the camera before starting to argue with Poseidon. Poseidon bares his teeth and uses the water in the air to soak Thalia. Obviously pissed off, she pushes him off the stage. Dracona runs away out the emergency exit, planning to sell her photo on eBay. The camera becomes airborne, before it falls to the ground, and everything goes black.

**Well, wasn't that fun! Thank you for reading and sending in your questions. Please, don't hesitate to ask any god! We'll get them for you. We'll take the pain and suffering.**


End file.
